As the construction machine such as a hydraulic excavator, a hydraulic crane and the like, those on which a diesel engine electronically controlled by a control device (controller) is mounted are known (Patent Document 1, Patent Document 2). An exhaust gas purifying device for purifying an exhaust gas is provided on the diesel engine (Patent Document 3).
Here, the exhaust gas purifying device includes an oxidation catalyst (also referred to as a Diesel Oxidation Catalyst or abbreviated as DOC, for example) for oxidizing and removing nitrogen monoxide (NO), carbon monoxide (CO), hydrocarbon (HC) and the like contained in the exhaust gas and a particulate matter removing filter (also referred to as a Diesel Particulate Filter or abbreviated as DPF, for example) arranged on a downstream side of the oxidation catalyst and trapping and removing a particulate matter in the exhaust gas.